


Sick Burn

by ankostone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Alexandrite isn't careful enough





	

“You guys didn’t really have to form Alexandrite, I didn’t think this would happen!” He said hurriedly to his charred guardians. 

 

“We shouldn’t have let Alexandrite use her fire.” Pearl stated, trying to extinguish a flame that she noticed on her ribbon. 

 

“I can’t believe we caught that tree on fire still! That gem really was squirmy.” Amethyst pointed out, not happy about having been caught on fire, but at least it was pretty funny to watch Pearl run around as she tried to get the fire off, while also yelling at Steven to stay back. 

 

Garnet was the least moved, who was hardly affected by the fire. “I think she did a fine job.” Garnet said, before smiling slightly, holding up the gem she had managed to poof.

 

“At least we managed to get the tree put out, though I feel a bit bad.” Pearl said, looking back at the tree as they walked back towards the warp pad. 

 

“”And I got to see you guys in action WITHOUT being in actual danger!” Steven said happily, which, though the three gems were a bit embarrassed to have been bested by the corruption, at least they had managed to make Steven happy.


End file.
